


Previewed Emotions

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto can see the future, Canon Compliant, M/M, he's sort of an empath in a way, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Bokuto could see into the future, but not very well. It's a good thing he doesn't have to see a crystal clear image of the future to know that his is with Akaashi Keiji.Bokuaka week day 3- future
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Previewed Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day three, and I used the prompt "Future".
> 
> First time writing Bokuto's POV, and its just him being a confused empath future seer for 1k words. Nice.

For as long as Bokuto could remember, he was different. Special. Be it for good or bad, he could do something that the others couldn't. 

He could see into the future.

Phrasing it like that made it seem like a grand thing, but in reality it was much more fleeting. Bokuto couldn't see a clear image of what was to happen before it did, no that would have been too convenient. 

Rather, he got a fleeting sense, a wisp of a foreign emotion whenever he met someone new. Bokuto couldn't describe the feeling in a way that would do it justice, but it was almost like coming home. Like the sudden emotions he felt when faced with someone new felt right, like there was no way he could be feeling anything else. 

When he was a child, he tried to explain it to his mother. She hadn't believed him, nor did his dad, his teacher, or any of his classmates. Bokuto stopped telling people by the time he was seven years old.

After pondering over the nature of his strange empathic ability, he realized something that connected his ability to a sort of future reading. The wisps of emotion he felt told him how the person he just met would make him feel in the future. A sort of taste of what was to come.

He realized this when he was in fourth grade. When he met his teacher, he was met with a powerful wave of anger. Bokuto had never met a person who gave him this strong of a negative emotion, but he brushed it off as just an odd quirk of whatever this thing was that he could do. 

Through Bokuto’s time in that class, his teacher proved herself a terrible human being. She was far to strict on the entire class, and she almost seemed to have it out for Bokuto specifically, marking his test’s extra strictly, giving him unjust upnishments, making him feel like he was dumb for having queshtions. Bokuto may not have been the best student, but his teacher disliked him far too much. It was so bad that Bokuto switched out of that class, into a different one. When Bokuto met his new teacher a wave of calmness and admiration tainted their meeting. 

Bokuto’s new teacher turned out to be one of the best he would ever have in his life. Calm and caring, Bokuto’s teacher supported him. He made Bokuto feel like he could fly high, giving him the tools to move on in life. 

By the time the year was done, Bokuto had a theory. The rush of emotions he felt would tell him how he would feel towards a person. He spent fifth grade testing his theory. From the friends who he would joke around with during math, a feeling of childish amusement. From the kid who tried so hard on every test, only to continuously fail, a rush of sadness and pity. From strangers on the playground he only talked to once, a flat feeling of indifference. And when Bokuto looked back on his opinions on every person he had ever met, they always matched with whatever emotion meeting them gave him. 

It wasn't a very grand way to see into the future, but Bokuto decided it counted. 

Bokuto went through his life never using the ability. He had originally thought he could use it to avoid bad people, but the future seemed to be set in stone. He tried with all his might to avoid the kid who sat next to him in his eighth grade homeroom, who gave him a feeling of anger, but said kid still dropped Bokuto’s favorite owl keychain out the window and into the pond. 

So the ability didn't do him much good, other than telling him if he should brace himself. As such, Bokuto never paid it much mind. He didn't put much effort into his relationships, because he knew what would happen was set in stone.

The first time he ever put effort into making sure the emotion rush he felt came to pass was second year. Bokuto stood in the back of the crowd as the new members of the volleyball team stepped up to introduce themself, a rush of emotion following each one. None of them particularly struck his interest, until the last first year went to the front of the group.

His hair was black and curly, framing his face, and he was probably a couple inches shorter than Bokuto. His skin was olive tones, and his eyes were striking and dark, seeming to shift between a first green, a gunmetal blue, and a steel grey under the gym’s fluorescent lights. 

Bokuto almost missed the new arrival introducing himself as Akaashi Keiji, he was so caught up in the emotion rush.

Never before had he felt anything this strong, this bright, this warm. Never before had he felt this much admiration, this much happiness or adoration, all wrapped into one. Bokuto thought, if love was anything, this was it. 

Akaashi Keiji had just walked into Bokuto’s life, and with him he brought love.

It was a terrifying feeling, to suddenly end up drowning in a sea of love, and not even know why you would grow to feel it, but more than that it felt right. Like, of course Bokuto loved this stranger with the dark hair and the shifting eyes. How could he not? Bokuto felt warm and safe and like there was no room in his heart to feel anything but love. 

And all at once it was over. The rush of emotions faded, and Bokuto was left without the blanket of love this stranger had given him. The gym suddenly felt colder, barren, and Bokuto missed the feeling of love with everything he had. He didn't know being in love could feel that right. 

Bokuto decided right then and there. He would love Akaashi Keiji. How could he not? How could his heart feel anything else, when it was so obviously made to love the setter with the olive skin and the long fingers?

For the first time, Bokuto made sure what he saw in the future came to pass.

_(Hey Akaashi, set for me!)_


End file.
